


[ジャクヴィル] 約定

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第14回），題目「捉迷藏」
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 6





	[ジャクヴィル] 約定

「膽小鬼Vil Schoenheir快點出來！」  
當從學校的窗戶看到Vil正在和其他人打架而匆匆忙忙地往下跑時，Jack所看到的，就只有拿著樹枝敲打草叢的小小群體，與及他們身後，兩三個掩著鼻子或者按著手臂，正大聲喊痛的，小群體的其中一部份成員。  
大概是又找Vil的茬然後被痛揍了一頓吧，這些人會那麼做也不是第一次。

避開了還在作著無用功的那群孩子，Jack繞到了其他人所看不見另一側，毫不猶豫地從某個缺口之中鑽到深處。  
夾雜在植物和泥土的氣味之間，隱隱約約地漂浮著Vil獨有的味道。  
因為種族關係而較常人靈敏的嗅覺捕捉著空氣中細小的細索，這種程度的指引就只有Jack一個人可以察覺得到。

「Vilさん，有受傷嗎？」  
「沒有，受傷的是他們才對。」  
小小地向來者揮舞著拳頭來炫耀著自己的成績，差點就因此而站了起來的Vil趕緊的又坐回到了原本的位置。  
沒有被發現到的蹟象，稍微安下了心的Vil，維持著警戒的姿態，讓自己往來者的方向更加靠近。  
——那是他少數認可而且信任的同伴。  
「那你就幫我留意外面的情況吧。」  
「好的。」  
「我以後一定能把他們全都打趴掉，到時就不用再躲起來了。」

不過是一個孩子的妄語，轉眼之間就會被忘記了。  
Vil的話不管聽到誰的耳中都只會得出這樣的輕薄結論。  
即使如此，曾經和Vil約定了一起變強的Jack依然記得這一句話。

當Jack因為意外地眼熟的情況在自己眼前重演而匆忙進入溫室時，他所看到的挑釁者已經倒了在Vil腳邊，正抱著身體發出痛苦的聲音。  
毫無疑問地取得了壓倒性勝利的Vil本人，則是在此之後，像是眼前的是平路般地直接踩過了挑釁者的背，來到了熟悉的人身邊。  
事情的緣由因為不在現場而無法知曉，但這種事情實際上也總是不斷重覆，以致於Jack後來也沒有想要再去詢問的動機。

「有受傷嗎？」  
「沒有唷。」  
向著眼前的人伸出了依然乾淨白晢的雙手，在對方仔細確認的期間，似乎可以瞄到剛被自己打倒的人們連爬帶滾地從自己的視野中消失。  
只有這一點的乾脆可以勉強地給他們加上一點免於被毒死的分數吧。

「Vil前輩真的變得很強了。」  
「畢竟約定就是約定嘛。」


End file.
